Executora
by Mache-san
Summary: Oneshot - Sentimentos que vão além da compreensão.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: Executora.

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Pompeii – Bastille._

* * *

Observação **[1]** - Optei por retratar a cena da Violet possuída por Hades para matar seu amado Aiacos. Está cena será escrita a partir do meu modo de vista.

Observação **[2]** – O texto será narrado em primeira pessoa, pois foi à forma que eu me identifiquei, no caso, me senti mais segura.

Observação **[3]** – Irei reproduzir também o que ela sentiu quando foi derrotada por Regulos de Leão.

Observação **[4] **– Caso fique um pouco meloso, me perdoe, mas nem tudo tem que ser violência e sangue. Mais uma vez quero enfatizar que está cena está sendo escrita a partir do MEU modo de vista.

Observação **[5]** – Sou meio chata, então resolvi dar um título para esta cena em particular.

_Mangá retratado __132__ – __**Executora.**_

* * *

_**Sentimentos que vão além da compreensão.**_

A última coisa que lembro além de sentir o sol tocar a minha pele e a dor instalada em todos os meus ossos devido à luta exaustiva, foram os feixes de luz, produzidos pelo golpe do cavaleiro de Leão – Regulus. Daquele momento em diante, eu me tornei nada, vazio e escuridão. Definitivamente eu soube, estava morta. Vaguei pelo breu da minha consciência por vários minutos, talvez horas, ou até mesmo dias e anos, não tinha noção do tempo e do espaço.

Considerei aquele vazio como a minha penitência por ter falhado com Aiacos. Não reclamei em nenhum momento quando os flashes da luta contra o cavaleiro de Leão vinham em minha mente, no ato de me punir, de mostrar o quanto eu fui fraca e do quanto eu não era digna de ser considerada a Asa Metade de meu mestre.

Quando eu pensei que aquela agonia fosse o meu pior castigo, tudo mudou. Voltei para a realidade, não a realidade em que você caro leitor está pensando, e sim na minha concepção de realidade. Em meus olhos eu pude ver aquele por quem eu nutria o sentimento mais profundo, meu mestre, meu Aiacos. No primeiro momento, eu o admirei, assim como todas as outras vezes, entretanto me condenei pelo simples fato de não ser digna nem de encará-lo. Uma fracassada como eu, não poderia nem sequer ficar no mesmo lugar que alguém como ele.

Enquanto eu divagava sobre o que era certo e o que errado, meu corpo se movimentou sozinho. Primeiramente, eu estava morta, não deveria nem estar ali com ele. Segundo, como meu corpo completamente acabado estava se mexendo sem a minha ordem?! Foi então que eu senti. Convenhamos, eu não deveria estar sentindo nada, mas eu senti. Aquele cosmos energia, algo avassalador. Só poderia ser dele, mas por quê?! Porque aquilo tudo?! Castigo?!

Sim, de fato era um castigo. Eu não senti o meu punho penetrando a carne dele, mas eu vi. Aquele sangue vermelho vivo se derramar pelo chão, espirrar em todas as direções e principalmente, eu vi o olhar dele. Um olhar que mesmo depois da morte eu jamais iria esquecer. Nem todas as palavras do mundo poderiam descrever o que aqueles belos olhos me disseram.

Apesar de tudo, pude ler em seus lábios o meu nome.

Algo estava acontecendo, uma conversa talvez, mas eu não conseguia escutar. Em alguns momentos eu pude ter um vislumbre de seus lábios e a palavra Hades – como eu já esperava – foi dita. O senhor do submundo estava controlando o meu corpo para matar justamente o homem com quem eu mais me importava, com quem eu nunca quis falhar, com quem eu sempre quis ser perfeita.

Senti o meu pulso se ergue mais uma vez, aquilo já era demais para mim. O pior de todos os castigos. E mais uma vez eu pude ver os seus olhos... Fui acometida pela verdade estampa em seu olhar. Eu compreendi. Ele ia desistir.

O corpo era meu, a alma era minha! Jamais, jamais deixaria que alguém o machucasse, ainda mais usando o meu corpo. Nem mesmo o senhor dos mortos, nem mesmo ele teria esse poder. Não sei dizer o que de fato aconteceu se foi à força dos meus sentimentos, ou se eu usei o resto de meu cosmos energia que estava enclausurada em minha alma, mas o que aconteceu depois foi algo completamente surreal.

Meu pulso parou a centímetros de seu rosto e aquele cosmo gigantesco que antes aprisionava a minha carne, desapareceu. A última coisa que senti antes de se engolida novamente pela escuridão, foram às lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo meu rosto morto.

Pelo menos no fim eu ainda pude morrer dignamente, sendo fiel a ele até o último momento.

* * *

Está ai, oneshot pequenina, mas de coração. Espero que gostem.  
BeijosMeLiga.

Machê-san


End file.
